leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aphelios/Development
|narrative = |artwork = Blake Byun |visual = Richard Chu Frank Mueller Koingyeal Jang Bryce 'The King of Rad' Mercado Liem Nguyen Shannon 'Phoenix' McSheehan |sound = Julian 'Zimberfly' Samal Brandon 'Sound Bear' Reader Laura Vall |voice = Tania Gunadi |conceptcredit = }} Champion Roadmap: October 2019 By Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesChampion Roadmap: October 2019 ;And the Faithful Shall Be Rewarded What will you sacrifice for your faith? Only the devout will master the next champion we have prepared for you. A new marksman, raised since birth with only one purpose: to protect the faith from those who stand in the sun. Constantly training, mastering diverse weapons of faith, swapping through them like cycles of the moon with nothing but that one lone voice, pushing, comforting… loving? If you are up to the challenge, you too must train hard and achieve zen-like focus in order to reap the rewards. So I ask again: What will you sacrifice for your faith? Aphelios Kit Primer By Riot AetherAphelios Kit Primer , sends forward a moon bomb that explodes on the first enemy hit, damaging nearby enemies. Then, Aphelios follows up with enhanced basic attacks from his main-hand weapon against all enemies caught in the explosion. He automatically learns R at level 6, and it automatically levels up at levels 11 and 16. Level-ups Level-ups Since Aphelios automatically learns his Q and R, he puts his 18 level-up points into stats rather than abilities: * Attack Damage * Attack Speed * Bonus Armor Penetration Calibrum, the Rifle ; Calibrum is a poke/harass weapon. Its basic attacks have extra range. When abilities deal damage with Calibrum, they mark enemies hit. Aphelios can right-click marked enemies anywhere on the map to follow up with a basic attack from his off-hand weapon (or his non-Calibrum weapon, in cases where he swaps Calibrum to his off-hand before firing). This attack detonates other nearby marks for bonus damage against the marked targets. ; Fire a skillshot that damages the first unit hit and marks them. ; Moonlight Vigil's follow-up attacks mark all enemies hit. These marks deal higher damage when consumed. Severum, the Scythe Pistol ; Severum is a sustain weapon that heals Aphelios for a portion of the damage it deals. Overhealing from Severum is converted into a small shield. ; Gain movement speed and rapidly fire your main-hand and off-hand weapons at the nearest enemy, prioritizing champions. Onslaught shots behave like basic attacks but deal reduced damage. ; Moonlight Vigil grants Aphelios a flat heal. Gravitum, the Cannon ; Gravitum is a utility weapon that applies a decaying slow to enemies. ; Damage and root all enemies on the map affected by Gravitum's slow. Eclipse doesn't use Aphelios' off-hand weapon. ; Moonlight Vigil's follow-up attacks apply a massively increased slow. Infernum, the Flamethrower ; Infernum is an AoE/waveclear weapon. It deals increased basic attack and ability damage and creates a damage cone behind enemies hit. ; Spout a wave of flame, damaging enemies. Then basic attack all enemies hit with your off-hand weapon. ; Moonlight Vigil's follow-up attacks create damage circles around enemies hit instead of damage cones behind them. Crescendum, the Chakram ; Crescendum is a close-range DPS weapon that behaves like a boomerang. Once Aphelios basic attacks with Crescendum he can't attack again until it returns to him, but his attack resets when it does. Attack speed increases Crescendum's travel speed instead. The closer Aphelios is to his target, the less distance Crescendum has to travel—and the faster Aphelios can attack. When abilities or their follow-up attacks deal damage with Crescendum, they create temporary copies of it for each enemy hit that increase the strength of Crescendum's basic attack. ; Deploy a turret that shoots the nearest target with your off-hand weapon. ; If Moonlight Vigil hits fewer than three enemies, its follow up attacks still increase the damage of Crescendum's basic attacks as if at least three enemies were hit. Custom HUD All the stuff above is a lot to take in, and a lot to track. Aphelios has a unique HUD to ease this burden. :# Passive, explaining Aphelios' weapons and level ups. The tooltip is as long as this article. :# Aphelios' main-hand weapon and its remaining ammo. :# Q. :# Aphelios' off-hand weapon and its remaining ammo. If its Q is on cooldown, the icon will also indicate remaining cooldown. :# The next weapon you'll get once one of your weapons runs out of ammo. :# R. Additionally, if your main-hand gun has 10 or less ammo remaining, an ammo tracker will appear on the right side of your screen so you can track your remaining shots. The Weapon of the Faithful Mastering Aphelios' moonstone arsenal may prove to be one of the most daunting challenges in all of League. Are you devoted enough for the task? Ready yourself, the Weapon of the Faithful arrives during patch 9.24. }} Champion Insights: Aphelios By Riot CashmirChampion Insights: Aphelios of 200 IQ, galaxy brain plays. But where do you begin with a goal like that? What path brought the team to Aphelios, the mute Lunari religious assassin with an arsenal of magical moon relic weapons? The answer is obvious: It all started with wizards and battle royales. “Even after almost 150 champions, League of Legends doesn’t have a wizard,” explains senior narrative writer David “Interlocutioner” Slagle. “It has a shirtless blue guy… Seven versions of him, in fact. But still no wizard.” To the team, the classic wizard archetype is someone who defeats evil with knowledge. Not fast reflexes, landing skill shots, or perfectly timed abilities. All that matters is the knowledge of what tool to use at the exact moment. “I don’t know who made the call to turn Aphelios into a marksman,” says game designer Stash “Riot Stashu” Chelluck. “The early wizard idea was really cool, but the gameplay experience wasn’t that unique for the current roster of mages. We thought it would be a really unusual space in the marksman roster. What if instead of an arsenal of spells, Aphelios had an arsenal of weapons?” Marksmen largely play the same across all champions. You go to lane, farm minions, forget about the mini map, die a bunch, maybe get a kill or two, and build items. The abilities change, but the overall gameplay is familiar. With a clear role and general “weapon swapping marksman” design in place, the team needed to discover exactly who Aphelios was. “I started thinking of different factions in Runeterra that might have a gunswap marksman,” concept artist Sunny “Kindlejack” Pandita shares. “One of them was Braum’s mean older brother, who carried a totem pole that channeled Freljordian animal spirits to swap abilities.” Zaun was another option: A mad scientist mixing chemicals and conducting experiments to create unique abilities or weapons. And if not Zaun, then what about Piltover? “Interlocutioner had a really great idea based on this ‘right tool for the job’ concept,” says Kindlejack. “And it kind of felt like a bounty hunter. It was a person you’d hire because they knew how to hunt anyone, or anything, because they had the right weapon for every situation.” The idea culminated in a Piltovan bounty hunter who had imprisoned his last bounty. His “assistant” rode a sky-cycle around the Rift, throwing weapons down to its master whenever he required them. But it just didn’t feel like Aphelios. “I’d been looking at the outfits from the Met Gala that year, and they had combined religious iconography with high fashion,” says Kindlejack. “I thought it was something worth exploring, so I started drawing it.” The high-fashion-monk-meets-almost-selflessly-romantic-assassin design struck a chord with the team. A champion who believes so strongly in his cause, with unshakable devotion… It was admirable, but scary. It was perfect. But where did he belong in Runeterra? “I’d been talking to one of the lead concept artists on another project. He told me they’d been doing a lot of research into different factions within Runeterra,” Kindlejack explains. “So he shared the visual explorations with me. The Lunari stuck out because they’re a faction that’s recognisable to players, but still unexplored.” Until Aphelios, Diana stood as the lone Lunari in our champion roster. And she didn’t offer players much information about her people. What do we really know about the Lunari other than “moon?” What are they fighting for? What do they care about? “With Aphelios, we had a chance to make the whole world around him spring to life,” adds Interlocutioner. “What’s going on on Mount Targon? Now we finally get a glimpse into that.” Aphelios is a Lunari assassin who finds no pleasure in killing. But he still kills… and he’s not alone. ;Faith is Trust “Aphelios and Alune are twins, born during a rare celestial event,” explains Interlocutioner. “The moon in Runeterra has an orbit, and the moon in the spirit realm reflects that. Every once in a while there’s a convergence, and the magic gifted to those born during it is incredible among the Lunari.” Alune spent her life training to be an oracle to harness the moon’s magical light to reveal hidden truths and pathways—whereas Aphelios trained to eliminate any who would do the Lunari harm. The pair represents the two sides of the Lunari faith: magical mysticism and grounded realism. And the connection they share manifests multiple ways in game. “We were looking for a narrative justification for where the weapons came from,” says Riot Stashu. “Why does the player not get to choose which weapons they use? How does Aphelios get them? Why doesn’t this trained assassin monk have any control over it?” Because Alune always knows what Aphelios needs. When a match begins, Aphelios drinks poison to open a psychic(ish) connection with Alune. In order for her to speak to Aphelios and send him the magic-infused weaponry, she must be in her sanctuary fortress within the spirit realm. But the poison does more than create a connection. It fills Aphelios with the night’s power. His muscles tense, he can channel the magic—Alune’s magic. But not without sacrifice. “The poison causes Aphelios’ throat to tighten. It’s why he doesn’t speak. But there’s more to the poison than that. The connection allows Alune to know his thoughts, their souls converge,” explains Interlocutioner. “I think if we ever knew exactly what someone else was thinking, we’d get hurt most of the time. There’s a rawness to our realities that often doesn’t match someone else’s. And Aphelios and Alune have to face this every time they connect. They can’t lie to each other. Or themselves.” Aphelios’ silence presented a unique challenge—would players feel emotionally connected with a champion who doesn’t speak? Would the connection be hampered if they heard the voice of someone who doesn’t really appear? How do you approach the sound design for someone who’s speaking telepathically from another realm? “It was really important to get the ‘voice over the walkie talkie’ part of Alune’s VO right,” voice over designer Julian “Riot Zimberfly” Samal explains. “It needed to communicate that she was in a remote location without being too intrusive. Because if it was too jarring, it could cause confusion and interrupt gameplay.” To accomplish this, Riot Zimberfly processed unintelligible incantation-esque whispers from Alune’s voice actor and used them to create the “walkie talkie” sound effect. The implication is that a few of Alune’s own thoughts are escaping through the lunar conduit to Aphelios. Her fragile, but still strong, reassuring voice uses textural and musical layers to create the feeling that it comes from within your head. Guidance comes in forms other than Alune’s magically gifted weapons and gentle words of encouragement. “When we decided on Aphelios’… unique kit, we all piled into a room to discuss how to explain his abilities to players in game,” explains Kindlejack. “I’d wanted to create a custom HUD since we started experimenting with Ultimate skins. And Aphelios gave us a real reason to do it.” Aphelios has a Q, an R, and… another R. No Passive, no (real) W, and no E. League’s never had a champion that required an entirely different HUD. Some of the Ultimate skins offer addons, and champions that evolve their skills require extra love. But a champion that doesn’t level up in the traditional sense, has “fewer” abilities, the ability to weapon swap, and uses an “ammo” system requires a little bit more than just some extra love. “It was a really cool and scary moment,” Kindlejack explains. “I’d never done anything like this before. But I think his bespoke HUD creates this unique experience for the dedicated, true believers. (And none of this would have been possible without the work of Bryce “The King of Rad” Mercado, the HUD’s engineer.)” With Alune watching over you, giving you guidance, encouragement, and, most importantly, a deadly host of celestial weaponry, you can use that bespoke UI to focus on what really matters… Big. Brain. Plays. ;Faith is Unwavering How do you ensure that a champ with five weapons remains cohesive? How do you make the weapons feel unique but still recognizable? And how do they fit in with the Lunari when Targonians use spears and swords? … Aphelios’ weapons aren’t exactly as they seem. “These aren’t traditional projectile weapons with magazines,” explains Kindlejack. “Instead, they’re like sacred Lunari artifacts. When I was designing them I imagined they were normally on display in a temple. It’s the combination of Aphelios’ and Alune’s gifts that turns them deadly.” Because of League’s top-down perspective, the guns’ silhouettes would be difficult to see. Their design needed to feel familiar, so we somewhat imitated silhouettes of other guns to help communicate gameplay—for example, the long-range weapon looks similar to Caitlyn’s rifle. But even with this, guns can be pretty difficult to read in-game, so Aphelios’ stance and animations do a lot of the heavy lifting. His posture and movements vary with each weapon to make them distinct and intuitive so players know which abilities (and basic attacks) he has access to. “After we landed on ‘Lunari assassin’ for his character design, we just went with it,” laughs Kindlejack. “There was some refinement, but compared to most champions his visual design didn’t really change. But his arsenal? I redesigned it about 10 times over the course of a year.” Aphelios Concept 07.jpg| Aphelios Concept 11.jpg| Aphelios Concept 06.jpg| Aphelios Concept 10.jpg| Every time a weapon was changed, added, or removed, the art needed to be updated to reflect that. The colors and shapes all had to be unique, along with the way Aphelios held them. But the need for clarity didn’t just stop at the weapons’ physical designs. “It’s really hard to make guns sound magical,” shares lead sound designer Brandon “Riot Sound Bear” Reader. ''“Aphelios isn’t casting spells. He’s shooting guns. But they aren’t traditional guns, so they still had to sound… magical.” But why does Aphelios need to switch weapons at all? Because of their moonlight “ammo,” obviously. And because Alune’s magic eventually wanes, the weapons fade back across the veil to be recharged with the moon’s might. That means you need to adapt and react. ''“One of the benefits of not being able to choose which weapon you have is that we could make the combination of his weapons super OP in different situations,” says Riot Stashu. “Because of the ammo, you force players into a scenario where they need to recognize their strengths at that exact moment. You can give them this combination of weapons that’s really strong for dueling so they think, ‘Oh damn. I have to fight RIGHT NOW.’” This is the galaxy brain moment. Aphelios’ unique weapon combinations create opportunities for him to set up his teammates to engage, or to siege towers and objectives, or maybe even to go toe-to-toe with some of the best duelists in the game. It requires players to recognize and even predict their strengths to be the most effective sad moon boi out there. If not, you’ll limp away and (hopefully) use your given weapons more successfully next time. ;The Faithful Shall be Rewarded Just as Aphelios trained for years to become a Lunari assassin, so too must you train to understand and trust your own abilities. Aphelios knows how to do the job, and eventually you will too. When a time of darkness comes to Mount Targon, will your faith see you through? }} Media Music= ;Related Music |align = center|content= ;Lyrics Awake to my voice And hear her call within Embrace the fear inside Surrender your mind to night again Close your eyes Have faith in me And leave the light behind You’re never alone Whenever it’s cold let the shadows take hold You’re never alone Let the poison in Feel the warmth arise Close your eyes Have faith in me And leave the light behind You’re never alone Whenever it’s cold let the shadows take holdv You’re never alone And live within, dreams revealed I’m with you, never alone Soon you’ll be Set truly free From all those chains you bear You’re never alone And live within, dreams revealed I’m with you, never alone }} |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Aphelios The Weapon of the Faithful Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Aphelios Champion Spotlight| |-|Gallery= Aphelios Teaser 01.jpg|Aphelios Teaser Aphelios Concept 01.jpg|Aphelios Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 02.jpg|Aphelios Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 03.jpg|Aphelios Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 04.jpg|Aphelios Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 05.jpg|Aphelios Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 06.jpg|Aphelios Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 07.jpg|Aphelios Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 08.jpg|Aphelios Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 09.jpg|Aphelios Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 10.jpg|Aphelios Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 11.jpg|Aphelios Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 12.jpg|Aphelios Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 13.jpg|Aphelios Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 14.jpg|Aphelios Concept 14 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 15.jpg|Aphelios Concept 15 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 16.jpg|Aphelios Concept 16 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 17.jpg|Aphelios Concept 17 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 18.jpg|Aphelios Concept 18 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 19.jpg|Aphelios Concept 19 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 20.gif|Aphelios Concept 20 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 21.jpg|Aphelios Concept 21 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 22.jpg|Aphelios Concept 22 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 23.jpg|Aphelios Concept 23 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 24.jpg|Aphelios Concept 24 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 25.jpg|Aphelios Concept 25 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 26.jpg|Aphelios Concept 26 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 27.jpg|Aphelios Concept 27 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 28.jpg|Aphelios Concept 28 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 29.jpg|Aphelios Concept 29 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 30.jpg|Aphelios Concept 30 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 31.jpg|Aphelios Concept 31 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 32.jpg|Aphelios Concept 32 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 33.jpg|Aphelios Concept 33 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 34.jpg|Aphelios Concept 34 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 35.jpg|Aphelios Concept 35 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 36.jpg|Aphelios Concept 36 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 37.jpg|Aphelios Concept 37 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 38.jpg|Aphelios Concept 38 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 39.jpg|Aphelios Concept 39 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 40.jpg|Aphelios Concept 40 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 41.jpg|Aphelios Concept 41 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 42.jpg|Aphelios Concept 42 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 43.jpg|Aphelios Concept 43 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Concept 44.jpg|Aphelios Concept 44 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios HUD Concept 01.gif|Aphelios HUD Concept 1 (by Riot Engineer Bryce 'The King of Rad' Mercado) Aphelios HUD Concept 02.jpg|Aphelios HUD Concept 2 (by Riot Engineer Bryce 'The King of Rad' Mercado) Aphelios Model 01.jpg|Aphelios Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Aphelios Model 02.jpg|Aphelios Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Aphelios Model 03.jpg|Aphelios Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Aphelios Model 04.jpg|Aphelios Model 4 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Aphelios Model 05.jpg|Aphelios Model 5 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Aphelios Model 06.jpg|Aphelios Model 6 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Aphelios Model 07.jpg|Aphelios Model 7 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Aphelios Model 08.png|Aphelios Model 8 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Aphelios Splash Concept 01.jpg|Aphelios Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Aphelios Splash Concept 02.jpg|Aphelios Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Aphelios You Are the Weapon.jpg|Aphelios "You Are the Weapon" Illustration (by Riot Artist Blake Byun) Aphelios You Are the Weapon Concept 01.jpg|Aphelios "You Are the Weapon" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Blake Byun) Aphelios You Are the Weapon Concept 02.jpg|Aphelios "You Are the Weapon" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Blake Byun) Aphelios Nightbringer Concept 01.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Nightbringer Concept 02.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Nightbringer Concept 03.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Aphelios Nightbringer Model 01.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Model 1 (by Riot Artist Liem Nguyen) Aphelios Nightbringer Model 02.png|Nightbringer Aphelios Model 2 Aphelios Nightbringer Model 03.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Model 3 (by Riot Artist Liem Nguyen) Aphelios Nightbringer Model 04.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Model 4 (by Riot Artist Liem Nguyen) Aphelios Nightbringer Model 05.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Model 5 (by Riot Artist Liem Nguyen) Aphelios Nightbringer Model 06.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Model 6 (by Riot Artist Liem Nguyen) Aphelios Nightbringer Animation Concept 01.gif|Nightbringer Aphelios Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' McSheehan) Aphelios Nightbringer Animation Concept 02.gif|Nightbringer Aphelios Animation Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' McSheehan) Aphelios Nightbringer Animation Concept 03.gif|Nightbringer Aphelios Animation Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' McSheehan) Aphelios Nightbringer Animation Concept 04.gif|Nightbringer Aphelios Animation Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' McSheehan) Aphelios Nightbringer Splash Concept 01.jpg|Nightbringer Aphelios Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Aphelios Nightbringer Splash Concept 02.gif|Nightbringer Aphelios Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) |-|Summoner Icons= Season 2020 - Split 1 profileicon.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 Nightbringer Aphelios Border profileicon.png|Nightbringer Aphelios Border Nightbringer Aphelios Chroma profileicon.png|Nightbringer Aphelios Chroma |-|Emotes= Season 2020 - Split 1 - Iron Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Iron Season 2020 - Split 1 - Bronze Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Bronze Season 2020 - Split 1 - Silver Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Silver Season 2020 - Split 1 - Gold Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Gold Season 2020 - Split 1 - Platinum Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Platinum Season 2020 - Split 1 - Diamond Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Diamond Season 2020 - Split 1 - Master Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Master Season 2020 - Split 1 - Grandmaster Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Grandmaster Season 2020 - Split 1 - Challenger Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Challenger Category:Aphelios Category:Champion development